


Outside the window, inside the box

by JanHoldres



Category: Bollywood Movies, Main Hoon Na (2004)
Genre: After Movie, F/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHoldres/pseuds/JanHoldres
Summary: Ram Sharma, I thought of this after watching Main Hoo Na.It was fun.





	

Silence, only silence for a long while. The next thing he could register was a blend white room and a far to bright window. A hospital, not his first time and surely not his last time. But project Milap was now behind him, his fathers last wish fulfilled. Shani, daughter of General Bakshi rescued and Laxman... problem resolved so far he could say. Learned to dance, this point he could cancel from his list and he studied too... not the usual undercover assignment.  
“Mr. Sharma, can you hear me?” A foreign voice for him so far, he blinked a few times more until he could clearly see the nurse in front of him. “Loud and clear” his answer was far more weaker than he would expect from himself. “You are in hospital, you were brought in here with serious injuries. It is been nearly a week since your brother got you here with military.” “Happens...” like a walk in the park. “Please move slowly when you have to move, the doctor will come in a few minutes.” “Broken ribs, shot in left arm and a lot of bruises I would say.” “Three broken ribs, please do not move hastily” she smiled politely until the doctor came into the room.  
Injured in action, not he first time, but this important of course. Where should he start to think about everything? Lost his complete family and found a new one, if you could put it his way. His first visitor was General Bakshi, to congratulate him, to give him a full two month holiday and that his new military order would wait for him when he returns. And of course, project Milap was a full success, all hostages alive and Raghavan dead.  
The visit was very short for this much information, maybe because he did not answer at all, he simply nod all the time. He did not even know by himself why he stopped talking. But he did not, he is seeing no point in it and this goes on. Laxman came a day later with his mother, both where very talkative and he was silent. Most of the medical personnel became nervous after his third day of silence.  
Chandni came to visit finally, it seems to be a day of weekend by now, he kept his silence for over an hour while she was talking to him. Until she turned to search something and took a tissue out of it. He look confused a moment, she is looking sad while she wipe away his tears. He did not even realize that he cries at all. “I am sorry” got finally out of his mouth, she smiled and shook her head. “Nothing, nothing in this world to apologize for. Really, all men in this world and you are the last one. You saved our lives and this ridiculous project you risk your life for. None of us could have done, what you accomplished, non of us would do what you did without a blink of an eye. You do not need to bow for anyone.”  
“My dad always wanted to have me in a high military position, I was always at his side at every mission he got. I got stronger every time and was able to protect him, until the end. So much happened since then, so much...” he paused for a moment. “And for the first time in my life I do not want to go back on a mission. I am afraid because that is what I did all of my life.” “You do not want to be in the military anymore?” “I don't know... really” so he went again in silence.  
One thing he had do check on his list, was the funeral, the ashes needed to spread into the Ganges. So he could finally get this wish fulfilled too, he did it in the next week, with his brother and mother-in-law. They had moved to his fathers house, was his house now but he did not mind, he was not often there anyway since he was working in military.  
Chandni moved in after another week, he was still silent most of the time while they ate as a whole family now on his fathers dinner table. Lucky took a new job and Chandni too, so he just needs to face of the General for the last time.  
This was his plan, resigning, but it never goes as planned when he is involved.  
Another attack, another thing happened on the border and the best men in the military was needed to keep the peace. While it was recently born and very young, someone was needed out there to do his best.  
As he sat on the train, still wounded, he looked out on the window and saw the missed calls. He thought a moment, that this last few week where excactly this. Another look outside a window, only a contract, restored and saved lives.  
Once and for all...  
only a look outside a box, his place was here inside the box. All the time was left for him and so much to do.


End file.
